Rosalina Smith and the Maraurders
by MistyMermaid97
Summary: Rosa is a demigod who gets accepted into hogwarts. She soon meets Severus, James, Peter, Sirius, Lily, Remus, and Marissa, another demigod. Dumbledore bashing. Severus/OC, James/Lily ((Under editing))
1. Chapter 1

The Yancy Academy's Latin class walks into the Greek art section of the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Mr. Banner was telling the class about all the art, while Rosa walked to the statue of Athena, praying for a way for her, her brother, Percy Jackson, and Sally Jackson to get away.

An owl flies into the museum and drops a letter into Rosa's hands, causing the rest of the class and her teacher to stare at her.

Rosa looks at the letter and tilts her head. It was addressed:

 _Miss R. Smith_

 _Greek Art Section_

 _Metropolitan Museum of Art_

 _Manhattan, New York_

Rosa opens the letter and looks over what the letter, said, not even paying attention to her classmates or teacher. The letter read:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Smith,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Rosa pulls out the second page and looks at it:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

* * *

It was the beginning of term at Hogwarts and Dumbledore, the other professors, and all the students were waiting for McGonagall to bring in the first years to be sorted so they could start the feast.

The doors opened and McGonagall led the first years into the Hall.

She led them to just before the staff table, then looked at the first years. "When I call your name, you will come forward, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She looks at a long paper. Name after name was called alphabetically, until hers was next. "Rosalina Smith!"

Rosa started to walk forward, biting her bottom lip. Her new robes swished around her legs uncomfortably. The weight of her bracelet offered her strength to walk with her head held high.

All eyes were on her, including Slughorn who had a nostalgic smile.

Rosa sat on the stool and closed her eyes tightly as Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Oh?" You're different." the hat spoke in a soft voice.

"Different?"

"Yes. You have much potential, and power. But Slytherin wouldn't fit for you. Ravenclaw is not right either. Hufflepuff? Ah, yes, you would grow nicely there. But you also have such bravery, Gryffindor would fit as well. Let's have a deeper look."

Rosa felt the cool smooth tendrils of magic slide through her mind, until they touched one memory and receded back into the hat.

"That protective instinct will serve you well in your new house. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word.

McGonagall smiles and takes the hat off Rosa's head, before looking back at the paper.

Rosa got up and ran over to the Gryffindor table. She picked an open spot between a boy and a girl.

The girl looks at Rosa and smiles. Her green eyes catching the light of the Hall, making them glow. Her skin also had a glow about it, but that must be from the dark red mane that fell just past her shoulders. She was beautiful. "Hi. I'm Lily Evans."

"And I'm Sirius Black."

Rosa turned to the boy. His eyes were grey and seemed to be glowing from something other than the Hall light. A lock of lustrous black hair fell into his face, but he expertly righted it with a quick toss of his head.

Rosa looks down and bites her lip, her hand wringing her pleated skirt. "Rosalina Smith." the words come out softer than she intended.

A soothing voice spoke from the other side of the table.

"It's nice to meet you, Rosalina. I'm Remus Lupin."

Rosa looked up, this boy had green eyes too, although they didn't catch the light like Lily's did. His light brown hair was parted neatly to the side.

A boy on the other side of Sirius leans over and nods to Rosa. He had hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at strange angles. "James Potter."

A boy sitting beside Remus looks at Rosa. He had short mousy brown hair and beady blue eyes. He was also chubbier than the other three boys. "Peter Pettigrew."

Rosa nods to them all and smiles weakly, "Nice to meet you…"

Sirius points to the charm bracelet on her wrist. "What's this?"

The others all glance at her bracelet.

Rosa looks at her bracelet and smiles. "It is a magical charm bracelet that my father gave me as a gift before I came here."

An older girl, her fourth year, walks to the Gryffindor table and laughs, putting a hand on Rosa's shoulder. "Watch yourself around, Sirius Black, Miss Smith. He likes to flirt."

Rosa looks up at the girl and tilts her head, she reminded the girl of the Aphrodite kids.

Remus gestures to Marissa and smiles, "Rosa, this is my older sister Marissa Lupin. She's fourth year Ravenclaw."

Rosa glances at Remus. "Your sister?" She then tilts her head and smiles at Marissa. "Nice to meet you, Marissa. I'm Rosalina Smith."

Marissa winks at Rosa and brushes a strand of blonde hair behind her hair. "I better head back to my table. All of you be good." She then walked back to the Ravenclaw table and sat beside some other older kids.

* * *

The next day, Rosa was wandering the halls trying to make sense of her schedule. She was headed to Charms, at least she thought it said Charms, the letters wouldn't stay in their proper order.

His hair was oily and hung limply around his face. His robes showed he was in Slytherin, but they hung loosely on his thin frame. He kept his head held high and looked down his large hooked nose with dark, shrewd eyes.

"Do you need help?"

Rosa looks up at taller student. She bites her lip, she'd never been good receiving help. She looks hopelessly at her schedule and around the hall again.

The boy frowns, watching her, noticing that she was biting her lip.

"I'm Severus Snape, a second year student. I can help you find what you're looking for."

"I'm Rosalina Smith." Rosa hands him her schedule, worrying her lip more.

Severus looks over the schedule and leads her two corridors down, to the Charms classroom. "Here's your class."

Rosa nods. "Thank you, Severus…" She turns and cautiously steps into the classroom.

* * *

A week later, Rosa was sitting with Lily in the library when an older boy walked up.

"Well if it isn't the Gryffindor mudblood. And look, you've made a little half-breed friend." He looked down at them with cold grey eyes, standing proudly in his green and silver robes. His platinum hair was tied back, making his face look sharp.

Sirius appears at the sound of the boy's insult. He puts himself between the boy and them.

"Go away, Malfoy." he growls.

The boy laughs and walks away.

Lily looked down at her lap, biting back tears.

Rosa looks at Sirius and Lily. "What's a Mudblood and why did he call me a half-breed?"

Sirius looks at Rosa. "Mudblood is a very rude word for a Muggleborn wizard or witch. The term implies that the individual has "dirty blood" and is considered extremely offensive. Even though there's not any difference in the magical power, but those prejudiced against Muggle-borns consider them to be of "lower breeding" or worth, and undeserving of magic."

"Muggle-born?" Rosa looks at Sirius, very confused about this.

Lily sighs and looks at Rosa. "Muggle-born is the term given to a witch or wizard who is born to two non-magical-parents."

Rosa nods and looks at Lily. "And you're a Muggle-born, if I remember correctly?"

Lily nods.

"What about Half-blood?" Rosa asks.

Lily smiles, "Half-blood is the term commonly given to wizards and witches who have a Muggle/Muggle-born parent and magical parent. Due to the dominance of the magic gene, children born to at least one magical parent will almost always be magical themselves."

Rosa tilts her head and frowns, this information was nothing like what she considered half-blood.

Sirius nods to this information. "And Pure-blood is the term for wizards and witches who have a pure magical heritage. This means that there are no Muggles in their family trees. The only way for a family to retain their pure-blood status is to marry other purebloods." He grins, whispering, "Though if families trace far enough back, there's usually one Muggle or two. But that's a family secret."

* * *

It was days before Halloween and Rosa was sitting in the Great Hall to study with Severus, Lily, Remus, and Marissa, when a loud noise shakes the room. A few students let out startled cries.

McGonagall looks at all the students. "Stay here." She then walks towards the doors when a Cyclops bursts through into the room heading straight at McGonagall, who was unknowingly blocking it from Rosa and Marissa.

Rosa jumps up touching the sword charm on her bracelet, transforming it into an actual sword. She glances at Lily, Severus, Remus, and Marissa.

"Get everyone out of here." She orders before looking back at the cyclops who had passed Mcgonagall without even giving the older witch a glance.

Rosa jumps on a table stepping over abandoned textbooks to get the Cyclops away

from everyone.

Almost everyone was out of the Great Hall. Only Mcgonagall and her friends were left. Mcgonagall hits the Cyclops with a powerful spell, getting its attention.

Rosa tries to get its attention back so she yells, "Hey ugly! Why not pick on someone who can actually fight!"

The Cyclops screams in anger and goes to hit Rosa.

Rosa backflips off the table and glares at the Cyclops. She runs straight at it quickly stabbing the Cyclops in the stomach. The Cyclops swings at her before she can pull the swords out. She dives through its legs. She grabs the spear charm on her bracelet, transforming it.

The Cyclops roars in anger and takes a swing at some of the students left in the room; Remus, Severus, and Lily.

Remus pushes Lily and Severus out of the way, just barely missing the Cyclops' fist himself.

Marissa quickly grabs a textbook and throws it at the Cyclops, making it take its attention off of Remus, Lily, and Severus, and look at her.

The Cyclops roars and goes towards Marissa, recognizing her as a demigod and planning to eat her and Rosa.

Rosa clenches the spear in anger, then throws it with a practiced aim, sending it into the Cyclops' eye.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!"

The Cyclops roars in pain and reaches up to its eye.

Rosa runs at the Cyclops and pulls her sword out of its stomach. Then stabs it in thechest, killing it.

When the Cyclops falls, she pulls up her spear with her free hand, finally noticing the line of teachers, which Peter, Sirius, and James had pushed their way past.

McGonagall goes to Rosa and Marissa and stares at them both. "Rosalina Isabella Smith! Marissa Hope Lupin! What in Merlin's name was that?! Why the bloody hell were you fighting it?!"

Rosa looks at McGonagall and sighs, stating matter-of-factly, "That, Professor McGonagall, was a Cyclops. The reason I was fighting it was because it was after me."

Marissa sighs and closes her eyes. "It was also after me…"

McGonagall looks at the rest of the staff before looking at both girls. "Miss Smith, Miss Lupin, what do you mean it was after you?"

Rosa touches both her weapons to her charm bracelet, turning them back into charms and they magically attach to the bracelet. She then rubs her face and looks at McGonagall. "I'm a demigod. A Demigods, or half-bloods, are a race of beings who are half human, half god."

Lily looks at Rosa. "Do things like this happen a lot?"

Rosa frowns. "Sadly, yes. I guess I need to tell you everything now…" She then sits on a table and frowns. "Might want to sit."

Everyone in the great hall sit, just staring at Rosa and Marissa.

Rosa looks around at all her teachers and her best friends. "Demigods are the end result of a god and a human having a child together. Because these children are part god, they have above average reflexes, an affinity for the Greek or Latin language, and may have some level of control or skill over the realm of their godly parent. Many of them also have ADHD and dyslexia. When a demigod reaches a certain age, their powers start to manifest. At this time, demigods will release a scent that monsters are able to detect. This scent will become stronger if the child learns they are a demigod. Also, if the demigod is a child of a powerful god, the scent can become even stronger. If the child never learns that they are a demigod or they are a child of a minor god, monsters may overlook them. It is around this time that they are escorted to Camp Half-Blood usually by satyrs."

Marissa takes a deep breath before continuing where Rosa left off. "Most demigods wait to be claimed. Children of Athena are claimed at birth, while others have to demonstrate some form of their parents' trait to be noticed, either through cunning, powers, skills like archery, or even beauty. Few demigods have full-blooded siblings, as their godly parent will usually leave their mortal consorts not long after a child is born, or sometimes even before that."

Remus looks at Rosa and Marissa, fascinated by this information. "Who is your godly parents?"

Rosa smiles and looks at Remus. "My father is Poseidon, Greek god of the Sea, Storms, Earthquakes, Droughts, Floods, and Horses."

"And mine is Aphrodite, Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty." Marissa states, rubbing the back of her head, having not even let her brother know until now.

Remus stares at Marissa and frowns.

Severus looks at Rosa. "How do you hide the scent that the monsters follow?"

James frowns. "Why do demigods have this scent?"

Rosa bites her lip. " Severus, I will answer your question first. There are ways to hide or mask the scent, but if a demigod realizes who they truly are, their scent will reach its peak. The scent of children of the Big Three, who are; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades; is much more potent than that of the children of lesser gods."

Marissa frowns and looks at James. "To answer your question, James… Demigods have a distinct scent due to a spell cast by Lamia, a monstrous daughter of Hecate, which allows monsters to find them."


	2. Chapter 2

Months had passed and it was now three days before Christmas break. Rosa was sitting at the Gryffindor table at lunch, just stabbing the food on her plate. Thinking about everything that happened after she got her letter.

 _ **Flashback -**_

 _ **Rosa had been so filled with relief that she ran out of the museum after getting her Hogwarts letter and quickly ran to the apartment that she lived in with Sally, Percy, and Gabe. The moment she opened the door and walked in, she looked around. "Mama, you home?"**_

" _ **In the kitchen, Rosa"**_

 _ **Rosa walks to the kitchen and looks at Sally, watching as the older woman did the dishes, the elder woman's long brown hair with a few streaks of grey, which due to the florescent lights stood out more than normal, brushed lightly against her back. Rosa frowned sadly, but kept it out of her voice, "I got a letter…"**_

 _ **Sally wipes her hands off on a towel and looks at Rosa, brushing her hair behind her ear. "What kind of letter?"**_

 _ **Rosa hands the letter to Sally and bites her lip. "It was delivered while my class was at the museum, by an owl."**_

 _ **Sally smiles and takes the letter, reading over it, her blue eyes sparkling. "I will take you to get all this stuff in the morning. You will love Hogwarts, your mother and I did."**_

 _ **A seven year old boy walks into the kitchen, yawning. He then spotted Rosa and tilted his head. "Sis, something wrong?"**_

 _ **Rosa puts a hand on the boy's head and ruffles his jet black hair. "Nothing's wrong, Percy. Sis just got accepted into a very good private school." She didn't want to be the one who told him that there was magic and that his mom was a witch from the Wizarding World or that she was accepted into a Wizarding school, that was Sally's job.**_

 _ **Sally kneels in front of Percy and smiles. "We're going to go to England to get Rosa's school stuff, then we'll stay with some of my friends so that we can see Rosa off to school. Would you like to have Rosa read you a story, while I pack the stuff we'll need?"**_

 _ **Percy nods and Rosa takes him into the living room, sitting on the couch. She then grabs a book she knew Percy loved: Robin Hood. She began to read it, smiling as she also watched Percy mouthing the words as she read them.**_

 _ **That was when Gabe Ugliano came storming into the apartment and glared at Rosa and Percy, he was drunk and all three of the occupants in the apartment knew what happened when he was drunk.**_

 _ **Rosa shuts the book and gets up, whispering to Percy as she did. "Go to your room, Percy."**_

 _ **Percy got up and scampered to his room, terrified of his step-father.**_

 _ **Gabe went to Rosa and grabbed her upper arm, beginning to drag her towards his and Sally's room.**_

 _ **End of Flashback-**_

Lily looks at Rosa and frowns, she saw the slight fear and pain in Rosa's eyes, and was worried about her friend. "You ok, Ro?"

Rosa shakes her head, to clear her head. She then shrugs and stares at her food as she plays with it, she looked like she hadn't slept in days. "I'm fine, Lil."

Sirius looks at Lily, having also seen the fear and pain in Rosa's eyes. "Let me see what I can do." He then gets up from the table and pulls Rosa up lightly by her arm.

Rosa flinches away from Sirius, shaking in fear.

Sirius lets go of Rosa's arm and frowns, grabbing her hand, then makes eye contact with Severus and motions for him to follow.

Severus gets up and follows Sirius and Rosa out of the Great Hall and to an empty classroom. He then looks at Sirius. "What's up, Black?"

Rosa looks between Severus and Sirius, wishing that she could just run to her dormitory, where only Lily would be able to talk to her and and where she could hide.

Sirius looks at Rosa and lightly squeezes Rosa's hand. "Ro, we know something's up. Tell us what's wrong…"

Rosa bites her lip and pulls her hand away from Sirius, wrapping her arms around her stomach as if to protect herself. "M-My 'stepfather' sexually abuses me…"

Sirius looks at Severus, wondering if he thought the same thing as him.

Severus looks at Rosa. "Then don't go home. Stay at Hogwarts."

Rosa shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I-I can't... I-If I don't let him hurt me, he'll hurt my brother and Mama…"

Sirius goes to Rosa and makes her look at him. "How old is your brother?"

Rosa bites her lip and looks into Sirius's eyes, saddened. "H-He's 7 years old, Siri… I-I can't just let Gabe hurt him…"

Severus goes to Rosa and pulls her into a hug, rubbing her back, hoping to comfort and that she doesn't panic more. He was saddened and angry that he couldn't get Rosa out of the abuse without getting her Mother and brother hurt.

Sirius goes and punches the wall, wanting to tear Rosa's 'stepfather' a new one for harming and threatening Rosa. He then cries out in pain and cradles his hand.

Severus rolls his eyes and sneers at Sirius. "Idiot!"

Sirius glares at Severus, but doesn't reply, biting back a few choice words.

Rosa sniffles and clings to Severus, biting back sobs. "W-What do I do?"

Severus holds Rosa close to him as if protectively. "Why don't we tell Potter, Pettigrew, Lily, Marissa, and Lupin. Then we can go to Professor McGonagall and see what she can come up with to help."

Rosa looks up at Severus and shakes her head. "I-I don't want to go to any of the professors…"

"Alright, Ro. We won't go to the professors." Sirius walks to Rosa and puts a hand on her head. "We'll help as best we can, Ro."

Rosa pulls away from Severus enough to look at Sirius. "H-How can you help, Siri? I-I can't just run away…"

Severus looks down at Rosa and smiles. "We'll figure something out."

Sirius lets Severus comfort Rosa and goes to get the others, so that Lily didn't come to find them and hex him for not telling her what was wrong with their friend. When he gets to the Great Hall, he walks to Lily, Remus, James, and Peter. He then leans over so only they could hear. "Can you guys follow me?"

Lily looks up at Sirius and frowns. "What's wrong with Ro, Siri?"

Sirius shakes his head and then goes to the Ravenclaw table and whispers to Marissa. "Can you follow me? Something's wrong with Ro..."

Marissa stands up and then goes to Lily, James, Peter, and Remus, and looks at Sirius.

Sirius leads them back to the room that he left Rosa and Severus, to find them sitting on the floor, Rosa's head on Severus's shoulder and she was fast asleep.

Severus looks up at them and puts a finger to his lips, whispering. "Shh… She said she hadn't slept since she found out that she'd be going home for Christmas break…"

Marissa goes to Rosa and kneels, putting her hand on Rosa's shoulder, looking at Severus and Sirius. "What happened?"

Sirius sighs and looks at his everyone in the room. "Ro is abused…"

Lily gasps and covers her mouth with her hands, she just couldn't believe that one of her best friends could be abused without her knowing.

James clenches fists and stares at Rosa, really wanting to beat the crap out of whoever could do this to Rosa, he saw her as a little sister.

Peter just watches his friends, not really sure how to react to this news, he really wasn't as close to Rosa as the others were.

Remus growled and clenched his hand on his wand, wishing to hex whoever had hurt Rosa.

Marissa goes wide eyed and bites her lip and stares at Rosa, thinking of ways to get her away from the abuse.

Severus holds Rosa to him, wanting to make sure she was never hurt again, but didn't know how to do that.

Lily shakes her head, getting over her shock and looks at Severus. "We should take her back to Gryffindor Tower and get her into bed…"

Sirius goes to Severus and picks Rosa up, careful not to wake her and looks at James, Remus, Peter, and Lily. "You guys, Sev, and Mari go back to the Great Hall, I'm going to take Ro up and get her into the bed and then I'll come down."

Marissa nods and stands, glaring at Sirius. "You better not wake her, Sirius Orion Black, or so help me…"

Sirius nods, watching as the others left the room, before he started for Gryffindor Tower. He looked around and was glad that all the portraits on the way to Gryffindor Tower seemed to be visiting others, he didn't want them to go to one of the professors and upset Rosa. He goes to the Fat Lady's portrait and smiles, glad that she was there. "Fairy lights."

The Fat Lady swung her portrait open, allowing entrance.

Sirius walks through and carries Rosa up to the first year girls' dormitory and goes to Rosa's bed, laying her down in the bed and pulls the covers over her. He then heads back down towards the Great Hall, thinking of ways to help Rosa and her family.

Once Marissa saw Sirius walk into the Great Hall, she went straight to him and walks with him to the Gryffindor table, whispering. "What are we going to do?"

Sirius sighs and rubs his face, looking at Marissa. "I'm not sure, Mari… She can't stay with Peter, they hardly get along. She can't stay with James and she can't stay with me, my parents already hate me, I can't drag her away from an abusive home and into another."

Lily stands and goes to Sirius and Marissa, frowning. "I was thinking that maybe Rosa could stay with me…"

Marissa glances at Lily, sadness in her green eyes. "I dont think it will be that easy, Lil."

Sirius puts a hand on Marissa's shoulder and looks at Lily. "Lil, Mari has a point."


	3. Chapter 3

Late that night, Rosa woke up in her bed in the girls dorm of the Gryffindor common room and whimpers, shaking. She climbs out of bed, putting on a robe and slippers, and goes down to the common room. She sighs, before sitting down by the fire.

A few minutes later, Lily walks into the common room and walks to Rosa, sitting down beside her. "Ro?"

Rosa looks at Lily and sighs, before laying down with her head on Lily's lap. "L-Lil, I'm scared…"

Lilly runs her fingers through Rosa's long, straight auburn hair and looks down at the younger girl. "I know… I promise Siri, Sev, Jamie, Rem, Mari, Pete, and I will be here for you."

Rosa closes her eyes, liking the feel of Lily running her fingers through her hair, just like Sally always did when she was upset or scared.

Just then, Remus came into the common room and noticed both girls. He looked at Lily and gave her a questioning look.

Lily shakes her head and uses her free hand to pat the spot beside her as she kept running her fingers through Rosa's hair and hums quietly to Rosa.

Rosa slowly falls asleep to the calm feeling she was having due to Lily's actions.

Remus walks over to Lily and sits down beside her, looking at Rosa. "I'm guessing you came down and found her here, Lil?"

Lily stops humming and looks at the fire as she runs her fingers through Rosa's hair, wanting to help the younger girl actually sleep. "Yeah… Rem, I'm worried about what will happen when she goes home for Christmas break…"

Remus puts a hand on Rosa's head and shakes his head. "I'm worried too, we're all worried… When we found out, I had to calm Jamie down, he looked ready to beat the crap out of whoever has been hurting Ro. But the question we should be asking is how do we help her?"

Lily uses her free hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear and frowns. "That's the question I've been trying to answer since we found out about Ro's abuse, but I seem to find a way to help without finding something that could possibly go wrong."

Remus looks at Lily. "I know, I've had the same problem… Mari said she'd see what she could come up with. She thinks that maybe there's more members of Rosa's family that could help protect her, so she's going to look into that."


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day the students were going home and Rosa had just found an empty compartment to sit in. She put her stuff up in the rack and sat down staring out the window, thinking about why she didn't agree to go stay with Lily for Christmas.

 _ **Flashback-**_

 _ **Rosa walked into Camp Half-Blood and went straight to the blue farm house to find, the centaur, Chiron, trainer of heroes. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Chiron, I'm going to a private school in England…"**_

 _ **Chiron looked down at Rosa with his deep brown eyes. "I understand, Rosa, and I will support you. But may I ask you some questions?"**_

 _ **Rosa smiles up at Chiron, glad he would support her. "Sure."**_

" _ **What is this boarding school's name?" Chiron he folds his arms.**_

" _ **Hogwarts."**_

" _ **Where is Hogwarts?"**_

" _ **Scotland, Great Britain. Usually the students of Hogwarts are from the United Kingdom and Ireland, but since my mother was and Aunt Sally is originally from London, England and both of their entire families have gone there...Aunt Sally wrote to the Deputy Headmistress and explained this and that my mother had wished for me to attend, so she made sure I'd be able to attend."**_

" _ **I see. Well, you should go say goodbye to Annabeth, she's come to be very attached to you."**_

 _ **Rosa smiles a true smile at that. "I know and I've become attached to her, she's like a little sister to me." She hugs Chiron, he was the only adult man she could hug without panicking, and whispers. "Promise that you'll keep an eye on her while I'm gone…"**_

 _ **Chiron hugs Rosa back and kisses her head. "I promise."**_

 _ **Rosa pulls away from Chiron and goes to the Athena cabin and pokes her head in. "Annabeth?"**_

 _ **A seven year old girl with wavy golden blonde hair looks up at Rosa and smiles, her usually intense gray eyes sparkling. "Rosa!" She runs to Rosa and hugs the older girl.**_

 _ **Rosa hugs the younger girl and ruffles her hair. "Annabeth, can you walk with me, I need to talk to you?"**_

 _ **The younger girl nods and leads the older girl out of the cabin.**_

 _ **Rosa walks with Annabeth to the stables. "Annabeth, I'm going to be leaving for London, England tomorrow…"**_

 _ **Annabeth tilts her head and looks up at Rosa. "Why?"**_

" _ **I've been accepted to a really good boarding school, the same one my mother went to... " Rosa states, looking down at the shorter girl.**_

 _ **Annabeth's eyes lit up at the mention of the school. "Wow, I wish I could go… You'll do great right and write to me?"**_

 _ **Rosa smiles and looks at the sky. "Of course I will. I will write to you once a week and tell you how school's going. And I promise you that I will come home for Christmas break and spend half of it with you and half of it with my brother."**_

 _ **End Flashback-**_

Rosa snaps out of her thoughts when she hears her name being called. She looks towards the voices and notices it belonged to a very concerned looking Severus Snape. "What?"

Severus sits down beside Rosa, him and Rosa's other close friends had entered the compartment while Rosa was staring out the window. "I've been trying to gain your attention for three minutes now... Are you ok?"

Lily and the others were watching Rosa, wondering the same thing Severus had just asked.

Rosa smiles weakly and nods. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about a girl at the camp I go to every summer and my brother…"

Remus looks at Rosa curiously. "Who's the little girl you were thinking about?"

Rosa looks at Remus. "Her name's Annabeth Chase. She's a demigod like Mari and me… She's the daughter of Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy. And she gets her brains from her mother."

Lily smiles and tilts her head. "You seem fond of her."

Marissa nods and glances at Rosa. "I'd love to meet her someday, Ro."

Rosa then looks at Peter, Remus, James, and Sirius. "You four would love Connor and Travis Stoll, they're the twin sons of Hermes, Greek God of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, athletes, and mail deliverers. They are pranksters just like you."

James smirks. "Wow! We'd love to meet them!"

* * *

At the same time, Sally was sitting in the her apartment, Percy asleep in his bed, having a really horrid fever, and Gabe was out drinking with his buddies. She walked to the kitchen table with parchment and a quill. She sat down and began to write:

 _Eileen,_

 _I know that I haven't really spoken in a few years, not since I wrote to you about Isabella's death, but I must ask something of you as my friend… You see, I'm raising Isabella's daughter, Rosalina Isabella Smith, and she started Hogwarts this year… I'd like to ask you to bring her home to my apartment, I'd come to pick her up for the holiday myself, but my son has been sick for the last two days and I don't feel safe leaving him home with his step-father. I await your answer, so that if need be I can write to someone else to bring her home._

 _Sally Jackson_

She then went to a room she had charmed to be hidden from Gabe and walked in, letting out her Spectacled Owl and tied the letter to its foot and took it to the window. "Go, Merlin."

The owl took off into the air and flew away.

Sally sighs and walks to the room Percy and Rosa share and sits on the edge of Percy's bed, brushing hair out of Percy's sweaty face.

* * *

Two hours later, Eileen Snape was sitting on the porch of her house, when she saw a Spectacled Owl fly to her. She held her arm out and the owl landed on her arm.

The owl hoots and holds its leg out to her.

Eileen unties the letter and opens it reading it quickly. She then gets up and walks into the house, going straight to the study. She grabs a quill and parchment and quickly writes a reply:

 _Sally,_

 _Of course I'll pick Rosalina up and bring her home. You just worry about your son. Oh and I'll also be bringing my son with me when I come to bring Rosalina home. Always good to hear from you, write more often._

 _Eileen Snape_

She then ties the letter to the owl's leg and sends it on its way, after giving it a treat, before going to the kitchen.

* * *

Another two hours later, Sally looks up from getting a bowl of ice water and a rag, to see her owl flying in through the window. She walks to her son, sets the bowl on the table, and dips the rag into the water, before wringing it out. She then lays it on her son's head, before going to the living room and taking the letter off the owl and reading it. She sighed and smiled, whispering. "Thanks, Eileen…"


	5. Chapter 5

The Hogwarts Express had just pulled into King's Cross Station, Rosa and Lily were both curled up, asleep, Lily had her head on Marissa's lap while Rosa had her head on Remus's lap.

Marissa lightly shakes Lily's shoulder. "Lil, it's time to wake up."

Lily wakes up and sits up, stretching.

Remus touches Rosa's shoulder. "Ro?"

Rosa wakes up, looking around, whimpering. "I-It's time to get off?"

Sirius hands Rosa a piece of paper and pats Rosa's head, like and older sibling would. "This has all the ways to contact use."

James grabs his and Rosa's stuff and leads the others off the train and onto Platform 9.

Lily hugs Rosa. "I got to go… I'll see you after break." She then runs off to find her parents.

Sirius pat's Rosa's head and smiles. "See you later, Ro."

"Don't hesitate to get a hold of us, Ro!" James grabs Sirius and drags him away to find their parents.

Marissa hugs Rosa and frowns. "Let's find your aunt." After getting a nod from Rosa, she leads her and Remus to find Sally Jackson.

A woman with long black hair in an updo walks to Severus and Rosa. "Severus."

Severus loks at the woman. "Mother." He then gestures to Rosa, Marissa, and Remus. "These are my friends. Rosalina Smith, Marissa Lupin, and Remus Lupin."

Rosa tilts her head and bites her lip, moving closer to Marissa.

"You must be Mrs. Snape, it's nice to meet you. Severus has told us alot about you." Marissa smiled kindly, wrapping an arm around Rosa's shoulder and placing a hand on Remus's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you all. You all can call me Eileen." Eileen looks at Rosa, having noticed how she had moved closer to Marissa and how Marissa had wrapped her arm around the younger girl. "Rosalina, I went to school with your mother. Your guardian asked me to take you home, because her son is sick."

Rosa goes wided eyed and moves closer to Eileen, going into a full on panic mode. "What?! Is he ok?! Do you know what he's sick with?!"

Marissa puts a hand on Rosa's head. "Ro' you need to stay calm."

"Mom, will take you to him and then we can worry about that."

Eileen shrinks Severus and Rosa's things, pocketing them, and pulls both Severus and Rosa to her after they said good by to Marissa and Remus. She watches as Marissa and Remus leave to find their own parents, then looks at Rosa. "Have you lived in the same place since Sally took you in?"

Rosa's bites her lip and nods. "Yeah."

Eileen nods and apparates all three of them to the living room of Sally's apartment. "Sally?!"

Sally walks out of Percy and Rosa's room and looks at Eileen, she had a horrible bruise under her right eye. "Thank you, Eileen."

Rosa looks at Sally and bites her lip. "M-Mama, is he home?"

Eileen tilts her head and watched Rosa, wondering what the girl meant.

Sally sighs and closes her eyes. "He's passed out in our room." She then smiles weakly. "Go see your brother."

Rosa nods and runs into the room Sally had walked out of.

Eileen looks down at Severus. "Go keep your friend calm, Severus."

Severus nods and follows Rosa.

Sally smiles at Eileen. "It's been a long time, Eileen. Thank you for bringing Rosalina home and I was thinking of letting Rosa stay with one of her Hogwarts friends, would I be able to have you come get her and take her to the home of which friend she chooses to stay with?"

Eileen smiles and nods. "It has been a long time. And of course you can. How old is your son, Sally?"

"Percy's seven years old and I wonder what house he'll be sorted into when he gets his Hogwarts letter."

"What house do you think he'll be in?"

"I'm not sure, Eileen. He could be sorted into almost all of them. Which house is Severus in."

"He's in Slytherin, just like his mother." Eileen laughs, proud of her son. "What about Rosalina?"

Sally smiles fondly at the question of her adopted daughter's house. "She's a Gryffindor."

Rosa comes out of the room with Severus right behind her. "Mama, Percy's getting worse."

Eileen frowns and looks at Sally. "Where would you like to take him, Sally?"

Sally goes to the kitchen and writes down on a piece of paper. She then goes to Eileen and hands the paper to her. "Take Rosa to this address. I'm taking Percy to St. Mungo's."

Eileen nods and goes to Rosa and Severus, pulling them to her. She then looks at the address before apparating out of the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Eileen looks around and frowns, they were standing on a road. "Rosa, where are we."

Rosa looks up at Eileen and tilts her head. "We're outside the camp I go to during the summer and I should-"

A blonde seven year old girl runs to Rosa, Eileen, and Severus, a cyclops chasing her. She had a dagger in her hand, but she didn't seem to even try to use it on the cyclops.

Rosa makes her sword appear in her hand and runs past the blonde, straight at the cyclops. She stabbed the Cyclops in the stomach and sliced down, injuring it badly.

A spear flies at the Cyclops and embeds itself through the head, easily killing it.

Eileen quickly draws her wand and looks around for who threw the spear.

"You all ok, Rosa?" A big, tall girl walks into view and smirks at Rosa.

Rosa smiles and looks towards the girl. "We are now, thanks to you."

The blonde girl smiles, her intense grey eyes sparkling slightly. "Welcome back, Clarisse, Rosa."

Severus looks at Rosa and frowns. "Ro, who are these girls?"

Rosa turns to look at Eileen and Severus and puts a hand on the blond's head. "This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and our smartest camper." She then guestures towards the other girl. "And that is Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, God of War. She is also one of our best fighters."

Annabeth waves at Severus and Eileen and brushes a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Hi."

Clarisse nods and stares at them with pig-like brown eyes. "Rosa, who are these people?"

Rosa rolls her eyes and smiles at Clarisse. "The boy is Severus Snape, a friend of mine from boarding school. The woman is his mother, Eileen Snape, she's the one who brought me home, since my brother is sick."

Eileen lowers her wand and looks at Rosa. "I'm guessing this Camp isn't able to be seen, like Hogwarts?"

Rosa nods and folds her arms in thought. "Yeah, but no one can see the camp, unless they're demigods." She then glances at the other two girls and nods. "We should be getting inside the camp boundaries, three of us in one spot is never good for our health. I will see you back at school, Sev." She goes to Severus and hugs him, whispering. "Have a nice Christmas, Sev."

Severus hugs Rosa back and smiles. "You too, Ro."

Annabeth goes to Rosa and pulls on the him of Rosa's shirt. "Rosa."

Rosa pulls away from Severus and leads Annabeth to Clarisse, before they all three walk away and disappear.

Eileen looks down at Severus and smiles. "Your friend's sweet." She then sighs. Let's head home before your father realises that we're not there." She pulls Severus to her and apparates.


	7. Chapter 7

It was half a week before Christmas break was to end when Eileen Snape got a letter from Sally Jackson. She opened it and read it, before standing and going to Severus's room. She knocks on the door. "Severus?"

The door opens to reveal Severus. "Yes, Mom?"

Eileen tilts her head and smiles. "Would you like to go with me to pick Rosa up?"

Severus smiles and nods. "Yes. Let me get shoes on." He then goes and grabs his shoes, putting them on, before he went back to Eileen.

Eileen pulls Severus to her and apparates to just outside Sally's apartment.

A man's voice can be heard yelling from inside the apartment. "I told you to pick up more beer! My buddies are coming over to play poker!"

"I-I know, Gabe. I-I haven't had time to go to the story yet." Sally's voice, sounded a little more timid to Eileen then it normally was.

"And why haven't you had time to go to the store, Woman?!"

"I-I've been helping Rosa pack her things. S-She's leaving with a friend of mine to head back to school today."

Eileen frowns and raises her hand, knocking on the door. She didn't need to hear anymore to know what was going on.

The door opens to reveal a drunk bald man. "What?!" Anger evident in his voice.

Severus jumps and moves to stand closer to Eileen, he'd only ever heard that emotion in his father's voice.

Eileen looks at the man, putting a hand on Severus's shoulder, she may not be able to protect him from his father, but she'd be damned if she let another man raise a hand to her stepson. "I'm Eileen Snape, a friend of Sally Jackson. I'm here to pick Rosalina Smith up and take her back to school."

Sally walks to the door and lightly moves the man out of the way, she had bruises on her arms. "Eileen, she'll be a minute. Come on in."

Eileen notices out of the corner of her eye the glare the drunken man was sending Sally. She then walks into the apartment, keeping Severus close to her side, and goes to the couch, sitting down. "Thank you, Sally."

Severus sits on the couch, right next to his stepmother, who's always been there for him and tried to protect him from all dangers, and looks up at her.

The drunk man storms out of the apartment, slamming the door.

Sally looks at Severus and smiles weakly. "Sorry that he scared you, Severus."

Rosa comes out of her room with her stuff and walks to Sally. "Mama?"

Sally leans down and kisses Rosa's forehead. "Be good at your friend's and have a good rest of the school year."

Rosa hugs Sally and nods. She then goes to Eileen and Severus. "I'm rea-"

"Sis?"

Everyone in the living room turn to see Percy leaning doorway of his and Rosa's room, in his pjs.

Percy walks to Rosa and hugs her, tears forming in his eyes.

Rosa hugs Percy back and kneels. "Perc, I'll be back at the end of the school year. And when I come back, I'll introduce you to all of my friends. I'll also by you some candy, but you have to be good for Aunt Sally."

Sally looks at Eileen and nods, silently telling her to take Rosa and go.

Eileen nods to Sally. "Rosalina, it's time to go." She then shrunk Rosa's stuff and put it all in her pocket.

Rosa kisses the top of Percy's head and then stands, going to Eileen.

Eileen grabs onto Rosa and Severus and apparates them to just outside a white two story house. She then leads both children to the door and knocks.

A young blonde girl, who looked to be older than Severus and Lily, opened the door and looked at them with pale blue eyes. "If it isn't the Snapes!"

Severus nods to the girl.

Rosa lightly grabs Severus's arm and looks at him, whispering, "Sev."

Eileen looks down at the blonde and folds her arms. "Are your parents here, Miss Evans?"

The blonde nods and calls out behind her. "Mum! Dad!"

A woman with long blonde hair walks to the door and looks at the visitors with bright green eyes that reminded Rosa of Lily's eyes. "Mrs. Snape, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Eileen looks at the woman and puts a hand on Rosa's shoulder. "May we come in, Mrs. Evans? We need to talk to you and your husband."

The woman moves away from the door to let them in and then shuts the door after the three are inside. She then leads them to the sitting room. "Have a seat, Mrs. Snape. I'll get my husband." She then walks out of the room.

Eileen sits on the couch and looks at Severus and Rosa, she didn't like how Rosa didn't seem to talk much.

Mrs. Evans walks into the sitting room followed by a man with short red hair and blue eyes.

The man looks at Eileen and frowns, sitting down in an arm chair. "What's caused you to come here, Mrs. Snape?"

Eileen looks at the man. "Mr. Evans, my son and this girl are friends with your youngest daughter and go to school with her."

Mrs. Evans smiles at Severus and Rosa. "Wow. I knew your son went to school with Lily, but I don't think I know the girl."

Severus looks at Mrs. Evans and takes Rosa's hand in his.

Eileen looks at the Evans. "This is Rosalina Smith. I was friends with her mother, until her death. Her guardian is a friend of mine and since she lives in the U.S, she asked me to be a way to get Rosalina back to school since her son is sick. And I can't take Rosalina and Severus to the train station when it's time to go back. So I and Rosalina's guardian were wondering if Rosalina could stay here with Lily and then she and Severus go with you to the station."

Mrs. Evans frowns. "We adults should talk it over."

Eileen nods. "I understand." She looks at Severus and Rosa. "Both of you go to the park."

Severus stands and then helps Rosa up. They then walk out of the house and to the park. Shortly after they get to the park, Lily and the blonde joins them.

Lily runs to Rosa and hugs her. "Ro!"

Rosa hugs Lily back and smiles. "I'm glad to see you, Lil."

* * *

After the children left the house, Mr. Evans looks at Eileen. "What is up with Miss Smith?"

Eileen sighs and looks out the window. "I can only guess what is wrong with her, Allan. All I can guess is that her step-father is abusive."

Mrs. Evans gasps and puts a hand over her mouth. "D-Does her abuse the poor girl?"

Eileen looks at Mrs. Evans. "I don't know, Madison. "I don't even know if he abuses my friend's son. But from what I've gathered, he's like Tobias and is abusive to my friend."


End file.
